WildcatsThe College Years
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: The Wildcats are off to college!  And it is going to be a year of trial and change for all of them.  Please read and reivew.  And be nice!
1. Prelude

Change is inevitable. And time passing is just as bound to happen as change, if not even more likely. You can't stop it. All you can do is deal with it. And that's what our East High Wildcats have to do, simply deal with it. They all have their fears about going into the real world, into a new world. But their greatest fear is that they will lose ties with their old world. The world they have grown to cherish and love. But that's all about to change.

The whole East High gang was lucky enough to all go to the same college. They thought that staying together in this very trying time would be the best. And who wouldn't wanna go to college with all their friends? But you can't always tell your friends your fears.

Gabriella fears that she will lose Troy this year. That she was simply a trial run to give him a taste, but in college he'd get the whole platter. She doesn't want to lose Troy, but come on, they're still kids, how can they be together forever?

Troy fears that he will lose his basketball games (yes, he got that scholarship), but he really, truly fears that he will lose himself, and by losing himself he'd lose Gabriella too. Essentially, the two lovers fears are the same, they want to hang onto each other, but they fear they will be ripped apart.

Chad worries about the future. He has no clue what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Even though he got a scholarship along with Troy, he's come to realize that basketball isn't everything. And it doesn't help that his parents are pressuring him to make something with his life. He always came in second place to Troy, Troy was always the winner. Chad just wasn't as good as Troy, at anything. So, Chad's fear is that he won't be good enough for the game of life.

Taylor and Chad have a similar fears, Taylor fears she isn't good enough. Her entire life she has done nothing but strive for perfect grades and to be the perfect academic and all around student that there is. And she came out on top, in high school. This is college. It's an entirely different world. In her mind failure is not an option. She'd never got a failing grade in her life, but she fears on the report card of college and life she'll get a big fat F.

Ryan's fear is acceptance. He's finally accepting the fact that he's gay. But what he wants to know is will other people accept that? His friends don't know, even his own sister doesn't know. Will they cast him aside when they find out?

Sharpay's biggest fear is that once she gets to college, she won't meet a rich guy who will do anything she wants and wait on her every word. She fears she will never marry him, and her dream life of being a trophy wife is shattered.

The Wildcats that we know and love are full of fears and that must be scary for them. But what is even scarier is that this year those fears are about to come true.

* * *

_Here is my new story Wildcats-The College Years. I hope y'all give it a chance!!!! More will be up later._


	2. Everything's Fine

**Troy**

It's finally here. College. College Basketball to be exact. It wasn't the big time, but it was close enough. And I've worked hard to get here too. I, Troy Bolton, completely deserve this.

"Hey! Superstar. How's the packing going?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Just about done." I replied.

"You're mother and I are so proud. I mean, a scholarship to Nenson U. It's a good school."

"Yeah Dad. You and Mom gave me the whole getting accepted speech when I got the scholarship. The compliments have kind of worn out." I replied finally getting the rest of my stuff together.

"I've gotta go now." I said.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I've gotta pick up Gabriella."

"Oh." Dad said in his normal belligerent tone whenever Gabriella was brought up. I don't know why he hates her so much. Originally I thought it was because she kept me away from basketball, but come on, I got the scholarship. Now I can rest easy and lighten up. If I can relax why can't he?

"You're picking up Miss Montez. Can't she drive up with that Taylor girl? Why don't you hitch a ride with Chad? Talk strategy. Both of you need to show Nenson what the East High Wildcats can do!" Dad replied, obviously wanting Troy to stay as far away from Gabriella as imaginable. He has some strange idea planted in his head that once we get to college we'll break up. Could that be right? No! God, what am I thinking? That will never happen. Gaby and I are in love. Bottom line. You can't just end that. God, Troy, just shut that thought out of your head!

"Troy? What do you think of my suggestion. Give Chad a call." Dad edged.

"Nah. Chad's driving up with Taylor." I replied curtly.

"Are they together? I never pictured Chad dragging his girlfriend to college." Dad replied.

"He isn't. They aren't together."

"Then why is this Taylor girl going to Nenson. I believe she's actually very intelligent." Dad commented. Budding into other people's personal lives was one of his many talents

"Taylor is heading to Nenson, because all of her friends are there. So, Chad offered her a ride up. End of story." I said. That was pretty much a lie. Chad and Taylor aren't together, but the guy thinks that he can change that once college comes around. Step one of his plan is to drive her up. He saved up enough for that car, I guess he deserves to give the girl a ride. But, whatever. Unlike my father, I do not share the obsessive need to know every little detail about someone else's life. I'm too preoccupied with my own. I guess it's 'cause he's old. Must have nothing better to do.

"Dad, I've really got to go now." I finally said, completely packed now, and starting to make my way out the door.

"Wait. You're mom really wanted to see you go." Dad answered.

"She has to work. We already said goodbye, it was a very teary exchange. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Why so fast?"

"Gabriella's waiting for me and I told Chad I'd race him to Nenson. And when does Troy Bolton ever lose? I've gotta go." I said now preparing myself for the awkward goodbye that was definitely coming my way.

"Alright. Son, I just have a few things to say to you," Dad began. Here we go.

"Dad I'm late as it is."

"Just promise me one thing," he said. There was that word again. Promise. That one little word that had brought him so much trouble last summer.

"What?" I asked.

"Be careful. Be careful. Be aware of everything. Keep on top of your game. You know I'll be driving out to see them. And keep up with your class work. Also, be careful of that Gabriella girl. Just, be careful." Dad said in a heartfelt way. An extremely heartfelt and not so subtle jab at his girlfriend too.

"Whoa. Hold up. That Gabriella girl? That girl happens to be the _woman _I love." Troy defended.

"Troy. She's your high school girlfriend. I had one. But you'll meet someone in college and forget all about Gabriella." he said.

"That's not gonna happen."

"It can. I dated this girl Merideth for three years in high school. We even went to the same college together. I thought I wanted to marry her, but then sitting there in my psychology class, was the radiant beauty who is your mother. Troy, you'll move on. Your feelings are probably very strong, but they'll pass. Just be prepared for that." he said.

"Well, I can _promise _you that's not gonna happen. Bye dad." I said giving him a hand shake and then getting into my car. I never was the best at goodbyes. I drove off and he waved back at me, with his normal proud, smug look on his face. But that look surprisingly had some emotion in it. It could have been the light, but he looked glassy eyed. And I could swear that I saw a tear roll down his face. Then again, it could've been the light.

As I drove I couldn't shake this feeling. Almost one of foreboding. Could Dad be right? Will Gaby ditch me for the first college guy she lays eyes on. That's not a thought I need to think about. Isn't it enough I have to worry about losing games and my scholarship? Do I have to add Gaby into the mix? No, just stop. But I couldn't. I finally called her up. Just needing to hear that she still loves me in her voice, that would do it. The phone rung a few times, but then she finally answered.

"Hey Boyfriend." she said, sounding a little rushed.

"Hey Babe. How's the packing going?" I asked.

"Almost there. Just a few more things to go. My mom keeps running in with baby pictures which is making the process a little longer. But I swear I'll be ready in time for you to get me. I mean, we have to win that race against Chad and Taylor." she said, grunting a little.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I just tripped over a box. When do you think you'll get here?" she asked.

"Um, about five minutes." I answered.

"Perfect. See you then. I love you." she said. I love you. I love you. She said it rushed, but she actually said it. That's the thing about Gabriella, she never forgets to say I love you. She never forgets to tell me how she feels. The fact that she always says it proves she must always think it. Right? I am right! I could just hear it in her voice. Everything's fine.

"I love you too." I replied with more meaning and warmth than I usually do. Yeah, everything's fine.

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella**

I did it! I did it! I got into college! Better yet, I got into the same college as Troy!

"Gaby," my mother said rushing into my room.

"Yeah, Mom." I said looking up from the final suitcase that I was desperately trying to get shut. I packed way too much. With a suitcase looking like mine, you'd think I was Sharpay.

"Troy just showed up. I gave him the rest of your stuff. He's loading the car right now. And considering how much you packed, it might take a while. He said that you can take your time." Mom said.

"I'm good. I finally got this colossal suitcase closed, so I'm ready to go." I said picking up the said suitcase. It weighed on me so much, I fell back down onto my bed. Thankfully my mother got it off and by my door.

"Troy will grab it on your way out. Which should be soon." she said. Now tears were welling up in her eyes. I hate tears. Mostly the tears of others, they always make me cry.

"I knew this day would come." my mom finally said. "I've been looking forward to it and dreading it for years."

"Mom," I started, but I didn't know what to say. I was leaving, and nothing I said would change that. And I felt really guilty that I wasn't nearly as saddened by this as my mother. But my life was just beginning, with the world ahead of me. What is there to be sad about?

"Okay, Gaby, baby. I know you have to get going, but do you have time to have a little talk with me?" she asked.

"I always have time to talk with you Mom." I replied.

"College is a scary world. I know. I was there. And I also went there with my boyfriend. And I just have a few concerns." she said. I didn't want to hear this, but I knew her concerns were legitimate.

"Mom, Troy is a good guy. He's not like Dad." I answered, interlocking my hand with hers.

"Oh, I know. Troy is a great guy. One of the best there is. And he is nothing like your Dad. Not that you would know." she said.

"Mom,"

"I know. It's just, college wasn't a good time for me. I was blessed and cursed. I was blessed with this amazing baby girl named Gabriella, who has grown up to be an even more amazing woman." Mom said, now looking directly at me.

"But the best thing that ever happened in my life had a downside." she continued. "Once your father found out he got me pregnant, he left me, and you. I had to raise you on my own, and you grew up with no father. And that's unfortunate. But it's an unfortunate world out there, and I just want you to go into it being prepared for whatever may happen." she said.

"Mom, It'll be okay. Troy is a great guy, if that ever happened I know he will stick around."

"He probably would. But there is no reason we would ever have to come to that is there? I mean, I know you two have, you know. But you're safe, right?" she asked.

"Mom, I got the condoms and birth control, I'll be fine. It won't come to that. But if it does, you won't have to worry about Troy." I said. I really, truly believed that. He would never abandon his child. But that's his child, who's to say he won't abandon me? Oh, my mother is getting into my head too much. Just forget it.

"Troy Bolton the Captain of the East High Wildcats would never put you through what your father put me through. But, Gaby, college can change people. Just, God forbid you two change and don't stay together, be ready." Mom said.

"Do you think that will happen?" I asked. Tears almost welling up in my eyes. I can't lose Troy. I just can't. I could express my love for him in a million and one ways, but I'm one for simplicity. I love him and I can't live without him. End of story. I don't need to add any poetry and Shakespearian speech professing my love for Troy to understand that. And he doesn't need me to, he takes me as I am. But college is a time of change, what if who I am isn't who I end up becoming?

"I can't think about it." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"And you shouldn't. Live for today." Mom said. Then she started crying again.

"I know you have to go." she said giving me a hug.

"I do." was all I could say.

"Promise to call?"

"I'll call once I get settled in today."

"Promise to email?"

"Everyday."

"Okay then. You have to go." she said pulling away.

"I know I do." now the tears were in both of our eyes.

"I don't wanna lose my baby girl." she said.

"You will never lose me, no matter where I am or what happens." I answered giving her a final hug. I didn't actually say the word goodbye. But by the look on her face, what I just said was all she needed. I motioned for Troy, who was waiting down the hall, letting us have our privacy, to come in. He grabbed my bags and I gave mom a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. Then we were off.

While in the car, my sadness had passed. Troy and I were talking about everything we had read about the college and everything we saw when we visited it. But I couldn't shake the feeling of what could happen when we get there. I didn't want to lose him. I had to say something.

"I think we are a good five minutes ahead of Chad and Taylor." Troy said.

"Great." I replied. "Troy?"

"Yeah." he said quickly glancing over. He wasn't the best driver, so he usually didn't take his eyes of the road, even if it was for a second. But he did now, just for a second. I think he sensed something in my voice.

"Um, do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Why would you think anything else?" he asked, again looking over. The car swerved a little bit, so he immediately put his eyes back on the road.

"Would you leave me for some basketball cheerleader?" I asked.

"Gaby," he began, putting his hand on my leg. He couldn't look over without killing us both with his horrid driving. I really wanted to gaze into his blue eyes, but his touch was the next best thing.

"You are the only girl for me. End of story." he said, then his hand interlocked with mine. Everything's fine.


End file.
